1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle which is provided with an electric storage device capable of being charged from an external power supply.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-050265, filed Mar. 8, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
In the past, as an electric vehicle which drives a motor for travelling by using electric power stored in a main battery, an electric vehicle in which the main battery can be charged by electric power which is supplied from an external power supply has been known. As this type of electric vehicle, for example, there is a case where each of a charging system electronic device such as a battery charger which charges the main battery by using the electric power from the external power supply and an electrically powered system-based electronic device such as an inverter for driving a motor is connected in parallel to the main battery (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-89577, for example).
However, in the case of the existing electric vehicle described above, since during charging of the main battery, charging voltage is applied to electrically powered system-based electronic devices such as an inverter, a booster, and high-voltage system auxiliary machines, which do not need to be operated, in addition to a travelling time of the vehicle, for a period of time corresponding to a charging time, voltage continues to be unnecessarily applied to circuits on the main battery side of the electrically powered system-based electronic devices. For this reason, there is concern that the capacitor loads for smoothing or the like which are provided in the circuits on the main battery side of the electrically powered system-based electronic devices may increase.